Minecraft Hardcore - Season 4, Episode 19
|episode_no = 19 |upload_date = May 30, 2015 |link = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-cpehUdDdto |previous_episode = |episode_length = 26:39}} Summary Having defeated the first Elder Guardian, the group continues their search for the final two. Dean spots one of the Elder Guardians clipping through the wall, but he is unable to attack it. Dean points out that if a Guardian is targeting one of them, they can just build a pillar up in front of them to break contact. Before continuing foreward, the group decides to repotion. The group enters the Treasure Room, where there aren't any Elder Guardians. McJones points out that there are Golf Blocks in the center of the room, but they can't mine them until they kill the final to Elder Guardians. The group fights the Guardians in the room as they try to figure out where to go next. The group follows McJones to the second Elder Guardian. Once found, the group approach it cautiously, building pillars as need be. The group reaches the second boss, and kill it more easily than they did the first. The group then begins there search for the third Elder Guardian, which according to McJones, should be in the center of the monument. Jeff likens the monument to a maze, and points out that the Guardians have nooks that they're hiding in. The group has no idea where they're going, and find themselves back in the treasure room. Dean starts blocking off dead ends so that they don't waste time going in those directions. Dean gets lost from the group as they are searching for new paths which may lead to the final Elder Guardian. McJones suggests they go back outside to see if they can see if there's another entry to the monument. The group reunites with Dean, and they begin searching for the way out. The group makes it to the entrance, and McJones scouts to see if there's another entrance. While he doesn't find another entrance, McJones finds the final Elder Guardian clipping through the wall at the top of the monument. They reenter the monument, and Dean leads the group in the general direction of up. This leads them to a new section of the monument to explore, and in this section, PBG finds the final Elder Guardian. The group repotions with their last stock of potions, and charge the boss, killing him, and winning the season. The group heads back to the Treasure Room to collect the gold in the center of it. The group's Mining Fatigue wears off, so they just dig to the center. They make it back to the Treasure Room, which is filled with Guardians. They kill the Guardians, and Dean and Jeff dig the treasure to find that it's all gold. Jeff digs a way out of the monument, and the group rushes for their boats, and head back home. On their way back, Dean's boat breaks, and PBG decides they should just leave him. Dean is temporarily declared dead, and Jeff's boat also breaks. PBG has two extra boats, so he brings one to Dean, and Jeff gets one from McJones. However, Dean breaks PBG's boat, so he refuses to give a boat to Dean. However, after learning Dean has 6 pieces of Gold, PBG decides to give him a boat. The group make it back to their house, and Dean races everyone inside. Once getting inside, they find a Creeper. PBG declares that every mainseries cast member had made it to the end of the series, and Jeff gets excited that he's been declared a main. The group builds new graves for Barry and Caddy out of Prismarine blocks on the diving board Dean made, and PBG made a rather phallic victory statue on the top of the house out of the gold they collected. The group celebrates, Dean jacks off on the statue. The group then has a battle royale to end the season. McJones slays Jeff, then Dean kills both McJones and PBG. Dean then goes to drown himself in the ocean, but disconnects from the server before he dies. Quotes Trivia * Despite his excitement over being declared a main in this episode, PBG mentioned that Jeff was starting to become a main in the first episode of this season.